Ranger Siblings
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Elbereth is Aragorn's older sister. When their mother passes away she must protect Aragorn at all costs. In Rivendell he is known as Estel and Elbereth is known as Faelwen. Pairing is undecided at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

Ranger Siblings

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Elbereth is Aragorn's older sister. When their mother passes away she must protect Aragorn at all costs. In Rivendell he is known as Estel and Elbereth is known as Faelwen. Pairing is undecided at the moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. I do own Elbereth only and which characters that are ocs when they are added in.

Authoress Note: Welcome to my latest story. Sadly I know that I shouldn't have written another Hobbit story, but I needed to write it down or at least get it started and have some idea where to take this story while I am working on my other stories. I have been able to keep them all straight as I have written them. I will have information on Elbereth to give you an idea of what she looks like.

Elbereth

Age: 18 (made her 8 Years older than Aragorn and made her parents a little bit older too)

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Elvish Name: Faelwen

Height: 5'4 (Short, but not too short, I would say she takes after her mother.)

Without further ado Ranger Siblings.

Chapter 1

First Meeting

Bree

2940 Third Age

A hooded figure brought their horse through Bree as the rain poured down around them as they walked. It was impossible to keep themselves dry as they walked. They were in a hurry to find shelter from the rain. The person tied their horse up outside of the Prancing Pony and walked inside. The person went up to the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked the hooded figure.

The person looked from underneath their hood. The person didn't say a word other than pointing behind the bartender to the tap of ale.

"You want an ale?"

The hooded figure nodded their head.

The bartender went and got the hooded figure their drink. He came back and placed it down in front of them.

The hooded figure paid for the drink and took it to an empty table that was furthest away from all of the people in the Prancing Pony. They watched a dwarf man leaving the bar and most likely going to his room. The hooded figure looked up and saw a man dressed in all grey looking at them.

"What is a Dunedain doing all the way out here far from her home?" The old man asked, as he looked down at the woman hooded figure.

The woman looked up from underneath her hood up at the old man. She knew who he was. He was Gandalf the Grey. She had met him when she was leaving Rivendell when she had first 18 years old. "A Dunedain doing her rounds before returning home." She told him a small smile playing on her pink lips. She shouldn't have ventured out this far, but she had a thing for wanting to see the world and that was what she got to do. "Tell me what is Gandalf the Wandering Wizard doing all this way in Bree?" She questioned him, as she brought her pint of ale up to her lips taking a sip of the smooth yet horrid drink.

Gandalf smiled at the young woman. He hadn't forgotten when he first met her. "May I join you Faelwen?"

Faelwen nodded her head. "I do not mind Gandalf, my friend."

Gandalf sat down across from the young woman ranger.

"Now what brings you here Gandalf?" She questioned him again as she took another drink of her ale. Her blue eyes locking onto his blue ones.

"Thorin Oakenshield was here." He said to her, as he looked at the young woman who looked a little bit tired and worn from her travels.

Faelwen's eyes widened. "The King-in-Exile? He was here?" That must've been the dwarf that she had seen leaving the Prancing Pony to most likely get some sleep.

"Yes, and I was advising him to take back his mountain."

Faelwen almost dropped her ale. "A dangerous task. Going against a dragon who has been slumbering for sixty years. Gandalf are you certain that a dwarf can do this on his own?" She questioned the old wizard. She had a feeling that perhaps Gandalf had lost his mind far more than what she had thought. She knew that it would be dangerous to walk on the mountain.

"The dragon has been there long enough Faelwen." He told the young woman ranger. His eyes darkened slightly. "If our enemy is sided with the dragon it will be truly dangerous. Unneeded death and desolation. A desolation of all of the free people of Middle-Earth."

Faelwen bit her lip knowing that this was true. She had known the dragon was going to be the problem. She pushed her hood back some so Gandalf could see the serious look that she had upon her face. Her lips pursed together in thought. "And are you looking for anyone to travel with?" She asked.

"I will be getting a burglar." He told her, the seriousness in his voice caused her to look up at him with urgency. He was going after a burglar?

"What race?" She asked softly.

"A hobbit."

"Hobbits are a gentle folk race. How are you going to get someone like a hobbit to join in on this quest as dangerous as it is." She shook her head.

Gandalf hummed for a second. The wheels were turning in his head. He was thinking of something very important. He came up with an idea. "Would you go march with us on the mountain?" He asked looking seriously at her.

Faelwen looked at him and placed her pint down onto the table without dropping it. "You want me to march with Thorin Oakenshield on the mountain. Reclaiming his homeland and becoming the rightful king like he is supposed to be? Are you sure that it is wise for me to join?" She questioned the old wizard. She wasn't sure that Thorin Oakenshield was going to be accepting of allowing a woman to join in on the quest.

"Yes, my dear girl, you are a Dunedain. A Ranger of the North. A protector of man and any other race."

Faelwen nodded her head. "All right." She said to him.

"We are to meet in the Shire."

"I cannot meet there Gandalf." She told the old wizard. "I am to wander. That would be too far in. I would be interrupting peaceful lives in the Shire. That I will not do. If you can make it to the Hidden Valley that would be the best place to meet." She told him, as she took a drink of her ale.

"You will travel from the Hidden Valley then?"

Faelwen nodded her head. "Yes, I will Gandalf."

"I will hold you to your word." He stood up and looked down at the young Dunedain ranger. "You mustn't tell Lord Elrond about this meeting."

"I will not Gandalf. It is not my concern to tell him at the moment. I know our paths will cross soon enough."

Gandalf patted her on the shoulder and began to walk away from her.

Faelwen couldn't believe what she had agreed to. Eighteen years old and she was putting herself in a higher risk of danger now. Facing a dragon was something that she knew that Lord Elrond wasn't going to allow her to do. She was going to have to sneak out of the Hidden Valley if she was going to help Thorin Oakenshield and who ever else he chose to join him on this quest. She could only hope that she was not making a mistake. She finished her ale and stood up. She began to walk the bar.

"What else can I help you with?" He asked looking at her.

She put money down on the table. "I wish to have a room for the night." She told him.

He nodded his head. "You will be in room 14." He said as he took the money and slid the key to her room over to her.

She picked up the key and went to go and find her room. She found it fairly easily and unlocked the door. She stopped her movements when she heard the door next to hers open up. She turned her head a little bit and saw Thorin Oakenshield was looking at her. She slipped into her room for the night. She closed the door.

Thorin couldn't understand why a Ranger of the North was this far away from where they were supposed to be. He was going to have to keep in mind if he saw the Ranger again, but he wasn't going to ask the Ranger why they were here. He didn't even know that she was a woman ranger.

XXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 1. Please let me know what you think. I am going to make this a lot more different than my other hobbit stories that I have out on the site. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think. Just giving you a little base on my characters. When she meets Thorin and the other dwarves. She isn't going to be like a normal maiden and let someone boss her around. But anyways I hope that this story holds some kind of promise in it. Hopefully it will become a good fic in the end. I am also debating on this one being a longer story just like the other ones I have written. I do have a thing for long written stories. I never for some reason like writing short stories. I guess it is my kind of thing to write longer stories. Until next time. Leave a review and let me know what you think. And curious question who would you want to see Faelwen interacting first out of the company? Let me know who you would like to see her interact with. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to chapter 2 of Ranger Siblings. Thank you to who have left reviews, faved and followed this so far. I know that it is kind of hard to know that I have so many stories on going at once and it gives me something to do. I really don't have much of a life so this gives me something to do. Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up, I was trying to think of what to write down next. This is a filler chapter and hopefully it won't take me too long to write the next chapter which I am hoping that will be that the dwarves arrive in Rivendell. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I hope that it isn't badly written. Without further ado Chapter 2 of Ranger Siblings.

Chapter 2

Riding Against Danger

Faelwen mounted her horse.

"Please don't leave." A young Estel said to his sister. He didn't want her to leave not like this. He wanted to be with his sister. She had promised him that she wouldn't be leaving for long amounts of time, but this time it was too close together for her trips.

Faelwen dismounted her horse and kneeled down next to her little brother. "Estel… my dear baby brother." She ran her hand through his dark loosely curled hair in a soothing way. She hated to leave him like this with Lord Elrond, but it was necessary. It was the only way to protect him from the harms that were out there. Outside of the walls of Rivendell. Soon enough he would be joining her out in the world when he was old enough. She wasn't even old enough to be doing this, but she had chosen this life for herself. She was trying to protect her brother and make sure that the orcs that were wandering the lands never found out about Estel. "I will be back soon." She told him softly. "Elladan and Elrohir are going with me." She placed a kiss softly on the top of his head.

"You promise me that you wouldn't be going so soon." Estel said looking up at his sister.

Faelwen patted the top of his head softly. "I am sorry Estel. I didn't think that Lord Elrond would send me out this soon with Elladan and Elrohir. I promise though. I will be back soon."

Estel nodded his head knowing that his sister would return to him.

Elladan and Elrohir came up to her.

"Elbereth ready?" Asked Elladan with a smile.

Faelwen looked at Elladan and nodded her head. "Yes, I am ready." She placed a kiss on Estel's forehead. "You be good."

"I will, Faelwen."

Faelwen got onto her horse again. She kicked her horse lightly in the sides to get her to move towards the gates.

Elladan and Elrohir rode out with Faelwen.

She stopped her horse and looked back over her shoulder. She hated doing this to Estel. He was only ten years old and he didn't understand what she was really doing. She would never allow him to see such a life like she was living now. She was going to go as long as she could without telling him what it was all about. She was afraid that he would end up getting hurt. But it was getting harder and harder to leave him. She turned and followed the twin brothers to the wild.

"Father wants us to look around the hidden pass to make sure that no orcs are nearby." Elrohir said, as he looked back at the dark haired woman that rode with them.

Faelwen looked up at Elrohir with her blue eyes. "And he trusts that the three of us will be enough if there are orcs?" She questions quirking her eyebrow a little bit, as she looked at him.

Elrohir rubbed the back of his head. "Well he hopes that it doesn't come to that." He said, as he rode ahead.

Faelwen followed them.

Elladan and Elrohir stopped in their tracks.

Faelwen looked at the two brothers in confusion. "What do you see?" She questioned the boys.

"Wargs!" Elrohir yelled.

Faelwen pulled her bow forward. She wasn't about to allow these wargs get close to the hidden passage to Rivendell. She notched an arrow and rode ahead.

"Elbereth! Don't!" The twins yelled.

Faelwen always had a death wish when it came to protecting people. She took her job as a ranger far too seriously. Sooner or later she would get killed due to her recklessness.

The twins rode quickly after her. They would not face their father's wrath if Faelwen wouldn't come back to them alive and well.

Faelwen fired her arrows at wargs and orcs who came in her path. Her heart was beating fast. This was a thrill that she loved, but also fear was something that she hated. But she had to be strong while her little brother lived in Rivendell in the care of Elladan and Elrohir's father. She felt around in her quiver and knew that she was in trouble. She had done and ran out of arrows. That was bad for a Ranger of the North to run out of something that they needed so badly to keep their lives.

She grabbed the reins and pulled back on them. She had to get her horse out of there and fast. She was only able to get her horse turned before she felt a warg jump at her knocking her off of it. She landed harshly on the ground.

"Elbereth!" The twins yelled. The two of them darted into the mess of battle trying to kill as many wargs and orcs as they could. They would not allow Faelwen get killed by such creatures. They didn't want to explain to their father what had happened.

Elladan killed the warg that had sunk his teeth into Faelwen's shoulder that caused her to scream out in pain. He took it's head off with his sword. He kneeled down next to her as his brother continued to kill of the two remaining wargs. "Elbereth you foolish foolish girl." He pulled her up to him so he could check the wounds that she had. "Elrohir we need to get her out of here."

Elrohir came back over with their horses. "Right you are brother." He looked down at her. "She won't make it if we don't get her back to father. Those wounds are too deep for us to handle them out here." He said quickly mounting his horse. "I will take her back."

Elladan carefully got up to his feet and picked up the small woman. He placed Faelwen into Elrohir's arms. "Ride fast brother. I will see you there."

Elrohir rode back towards Rivendell with a weak Faelwen in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2. I am sorry that it isn't the best written chapter, but I really did try. I didn't want to bring the dwarves right away. They will most likely be making an appearance in the next chapter. I hope anyway. Please leave a review so I know how I am doing on this story. I really don't want to take it down because I am hoping that this will get better as I write it. It's just a little bit slow in writing it. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Ranger Siblings. I know that Faelwen is reckless which is not a good thing for Rangers. What do you expect she is an 18 year old girl and well they tend to show that type of recklessness. She has some major growing up to do that is for sure and this is what I came up with for this chapter. It took me a bit to figure out what to really do with this chapter. It kept eluding me just like my sleep schedule has. Hopefully this will not be as bad as it seemed for me writing this. I kind of figured that it was best for her to stay in the Valley with Lindir while Lord Elrond and the others went out to protect the borders of Rivendell from the Orcs and the dwarves will be making an appearance in the next chapter that is for sure. I will have a question at the end of this chapter for all of my readers and it will deal with Faelwen and when she meets the dwarves. This is pretty much a filler chapter because I can't really go right into the chapter of having the dwarves in Rivendell. I changed my mind for when the dwarves will be arriving in Rivendell. They will make an appearance in the next chapter. Without further ado chapter 3 of Ranger Siblings.

Chapter 3

Midsummer Feast

Time had passed and Faelwen had healed her wounds. She had gotten a tongue lashing from Lord Elrond. She knew that she was in the wrong when she had gone into battle without the twin brothers. She hadn't meant to. Not really. She wasn't really thinking. She was just a teenager still. She was going to be getting into trouble.

Elladan and Elrohir had scolded her as well. They had told her to never do something like that ever again. A life of a Dunedain was precious and dangerous. They had told her that they didn't want to lose her like they had lost their mother. Their mother had been taken by Orcs and tormented until Elladan and Elrohir had found her. She then later sailed to the west never to return to her three children and husband.

Faelwen knew that it was true and had promised them that she would never do what she did again. Being so reckless and almost getting herself killed. She had even gone back to training against Elladan and Elrohir keeping true to her promise which pleased both brothers.

But sadly she was not allowed to go on any more border checks. She was meant to stay in the Valley until she was ready. Now she sat in the room where the shards of Narsil laid forever broken. She was reading a book that Lord Elrond had given to her when she had turned 18 years old. She was enjoying her time away from everyone during this busy time.

The elves were preparing for the Mid-Summer Feast that would be happening that night. Music, dancing, a feast, and many many drinks going around. Faelwen didn't like joining in with helping with the festivities.

A horn blown breaking the young Dunedain out of her reading. She quickly got up and put the book down on the chair. She rushed out of the room and saw that the warriors were preparing themselves to go out into the wild. She saw Lord Elrond mounting his horse. She ran down to him. "Lord Elrond what is it?"

Lord Elrond looked at the young Dunedain. "Stay here Faelwen. Orcs were seen close to the Hidden Pass. We will be back." He told her.

"I can fight."

"You must help Lindir with the preparations for the dinner tonight my dear." He told her. He looked down at her and knew that she wanted to go out into the wild and show that she was no longer reckless. He had seen her as a second daughter. He would not allow her to go out there when he himself didn't know what was going on. He knew that he needed to protect his borders from the Orcs. He wanted to protect the 18 year old and 10 year old Dunedains that lived there in the Valley with him. The very two who ended up being his wards and seen them as his own children.

Faelwen looked down at the ground knowing that Lord Elrond didn't want her to go.

"Please… just stay here… I think of you as my own daughter. I am doing this to protect you. I don't want to see you in the same state that I had seen you only in months ago." He pleaded with her.

Faelwen nodded her head. "Yes, Lord Elrond." She said softly bowing her head. She knew that Lord Elrond would never change his mind. He had after all had foreseen her death and he had stopped it from happening. That she was thankful for. She was able to be around her little brother for a while longer. She watched sadly as Lord Elrond, his sons, and the rest of their army went to go and deal with the Orcs.

"My lady." Lindir said softly.

Faelwen turned her head and saw Lindir standing there. "Lindir." She knew why he was there.

"Lord Elrond wished for you to change." He said softly. He was following what Lord Elrond had asked him to do and that was try to get the female Dunedain to change out of her Ranger clothes and change into a proper gown.

Faelwen rolled her eyes. Lord Elrond had been trying for at least a few years since she had turned 16 to get her to wear dresses, and she refused every time. She knew that it was only a few times of the year that he would ask her to wear a gown. So when he returned he would see her in a gown for the first time in two years. She just nodded her head and began to walk towards her room. She walked down the various hallways that led towards her room. Her mind had slipped back into the place she was two months ago when Lord Elrond had to save her life.

Flashback

Lord Elrond came into the healing ward, his brown robes bellowing around him like a brown cloud. "What happened?" He demanded.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at one another neither could say a single word of the condition of the 18 year old girl that now laid in one of the healing beds. They couldn't explain to their father what had happened.

Elrond took the 18 year old's hand in his. He looked at his sons. "Go make sure that Estel does not come in here." He told both of them.

Elladan and Elrohir nodded their heads and done as they were asked to do.

Lord Elrond felt for her paulse. It was weak. He knew that he needed to save her. "Come back into the light." He said in elvish. Began to chant a spell to heal the wounds that the young Dunedain had received.

Present Day

Faelwen shook her head. She had remembered what Lord Elrond had told her. It made a vivid memory thanks to him explaining it all to her. She opened her door and walked inside of her bedroom. She closed the door and went to her closet. She opened the door to it and saw all of the clothes that Lord Elrond had made for her in dresses.

She ran her hands lightly over the elven dresses. Most of them were brightly colored. Something that Lord Elrond thought that he would see her in. She ran her hand across a black and blue gown with silver stitching designs in the beautiful fabric. She pulled it out and ran her fingers lightly over the designs that were purely designs of the elves.

She changed out of the Dunedain clothes that she wore and slipped on the gown. She was thankful enough that it kept her scars hidden that she had received when she had decided to be reckless. She laced up the front of her dress and then laced up the back of the bodice of the dress. She went to the mirror and tried to fix her hair, but being a Dunedain it was hard to keep her messy locks neat and clean like the elves. She brushed it out the best she could and put the silver clip back into her hair holding back a good portion of it from her face.

She then slipped into a pair of black slippers. She left her room and went to help with the preparations for Mid-Summer's feast. She knew that there would not be much to do, but she was going to try her best with the preparations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry I know that there wasn't much happening in this chapter. I wish I could've put more in, but there was no way that I was going to be able to put more in without going into the meeting of the dwarves. Now I had a question to all of my readers. Which dwarf should take interest in Faelwen? I haven't decided on the pairing yet due to the fact that I am having fun of trying to figure it out. Seeing the fact that she is reckless it would mean that it would take a lot longer for her to be liked by the dwarves. Until next time.


End file.
